The Motocons are coming!
by Khylis Luez
Summary: Megatron orders a new femme Gestalt team to be created. Warning for fluff and some chessy humor....plus a lot of nonsense.


Hi..its Khylis here. I've a new story in progress…about four Decepticon femme's. Following is their stats and brief descriptions……..story will follow soon.

Blacktop

Faction: Decepticon

Sub group: Motocons

Function: Motocon Commander

Secondary Function: Marksman

Strength: 06

Intelligence: 07

Speed: 10

Endurance: 05

Rank: 06

Courage: 06

Firepower: 06

Skill: 03

"Looks ain't everything...but they may as well be!"

A prissy and snotty little femme if their ever was one. Smallest of the Motocons, she's also the loudest. Vain and arrogant, sees everything in shades of beauty. Thinks Starscream is a pompous bolt head...but cute. Leader of the Motocons...but gained her position cause the other three members are to self-absorbed to fight her for it. In robot mode carries a phased bolter...a nasty weapon which even her fellow Decepticons are loathe to use. Makes no effort to hide her contempt for the other bots around her...but is loyal and follows orders...her only saving grace in Megatron's eyes. In alt mode is a black '69 Shelby Cobra with neon green highlights. Forms Princessitor's head and flight pack.

Skidplate

Faction:Decepticon

Sub faction: Motocons

Function: Medic

Secondary function: Warrior

Strength: 02

Intelligence: 09

Speed: 08

Endurance: 04

Rank: 01

Courage: 04

Firepower: 06

Skill: 06

"Tell me again how pretty I am...and I may overhaul you. Maybe."

One word describes this femme:Coward. Totally afraid she'll be damaged in battle, Skidplate hangs in the back, only attacking when her target's back is turned. Usually does what her proto-sisters Blacktop and Carjack tell her to. Is a great medic...but can't be trusted to repair you without taking a trophy. Hates her loud mouth proto twin Blowout, but will always fix her for free,but will take every chance she gets togloat about it. In robot form she's armed with a small laser pistol and assorted medical gear. In alt mode transforms to a pink and white '81 Trans-Am. Forms Princessitor's left torso and arm.

Blowout

Faction:Decpticon

Sub Faction: Motocons

Function:Munitions

Sub function: Demolition

Strength: 06

Intelligence: 05

Speed: 08

Endurance: 07

Rank: 01

Firepower: 09

Skill: 05

"Paint is only skin deep...but beauty like mine goes down to the circuits."

Homicidal and vain, Blowout is the exact opposite of her proto twin Skidplate. Though they share a similar alt mode, they're robotic forms and personalities are as opposite as fire and ice. Headstrong and battle crazed, Blowout is the best fighter of the four, which isn't saying much. In robot form carries a double barrel explosive launcher capable of firing multiple ammunition types.In alt mode is a maroon and white custom '81 Trans-am. Forms Princessitor's right torso and arm.

Carjack

Faction: Decepticons

Sub faction: Motocons

Function: Scavenger

Secondary function: Hacker

Strength: 08

Intelligence: 04

Speed: 07

Endurance: 07

Rank: 02

Courage: 04

Firepower: 05

Skill: 03

"Sure I can get you that...but it's gonna cost you some polish."

A quiet femme with soft lilac optics. Out of the four DragBot sisters, she seems the most friendly...but is the most spiteful. Snug and a little slow at times, she replaces what she doesn't know(a lot) with arrogance or sullenness. Looks after her younger proto sisters Skidplate and Blowout, and hates her older proto sister Blacktop with a passion, but follows her because she is the oldest. Typical middle child syndrome. In robot mode carries a Energon saw of her own design and a electro dagger. In alt form transforms into a grey and red '78 Mustang convertible. Forms Princessitor's legs.

Princessitor: Motocon Super Warrior.

Strength: 10

Intelligence: 04

Speed: 06

Endurance: 08

Rank: 02

Courage: 04

Firepower: 07

Skill: 03

"NO! NO! NO! DO IT MY WAY!"

A low level Gestalt formed from the four Motocon femmes, Princessitor is the combination of the worst of her parts. Cowardly, spoiled, and completely selfish, she is never the less an adequate warrior. Weakness is her vanity. Armed with a crystalline shock rifle, which shatters the internal and external armor of a Transformer.

Motocons subgroup: A cloning experiment gone somewhat wrong. In an attempt by Hook and Shockwave to make a loyal group of femme soldiers to counter Elita-1's rebels. The process seemed to be a success, with proto-sparks created from a clone of the captured Arcee's spark. After activation, the four femmes turned out to be arrogant and vain unlike their "donor, and no where nearas skilled. Never the less, Megatron allowed them to function as a team as no one else can stand them for long periods of time. The four Femmes are an annoyance, sometimes proving to be useful due to their Gestalt mode, the only thing keeping them functional. Constantly on thin ice, the sisters take a lot of risky missions to prove their usefulness and worth.


End file.
